Valentine's Day Plans
by amarochstar
Summary: Kagome has some special treats in store for Sesshomaru on their first official Valentine's Day together. AU, a bit Out of Character, Lemony-goodness to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first posting here on , if I have done something wrong, I apologize and request your advice on how I can avoid such misdoings in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein.**

**This is a story I originally posted over at A Single Spark and dug out to post here as my entre **_(en-tray: French for entrance)_ **into this new world of writing and writers. While the characters are not mine, I assure you that the story and attitudes are. This story is most definitely AU and the characters may seem a little Out of Character, please be gentle. I will post this story as the triple-shot it was originally written as. Criticism is always welcome, it is how we better ourselves. Thank you for listening to me ramble, now here is Valentine's Day Plans.**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm… what else? I know I'm forgetting something." Kagome looked around the kitchen but for the life of her couldn't remember what else she needed for the treats she was making. It simply wouldn't do if something went wrong in her Valentine's Day plans. Suddenly she spied the missing ingredient on the counter behind the coffee maker. "There you are," she slipped the bottle into her bag and smiled, everything was finally ready. A horn sounded outside and her smile got wider as she called, "I'll be right out sweetie!"

~*~*~*~*~

Ok, so he didn't fully understand the customs of the time, he never really had. He got around that by simply telling everyone that he "offended" that he wasn't from the area and they all seemed too willing to forgive his little faux-pas. But this was beginning to border on ridiculous. He had been waiting for Kagome for nearly 30 minutes. He never waited for anyone. Didn't she know who he was? That he could melt her if he so chose?

Just the thought of it made his skin crawl. Part of him knew the first time he met her that she would end up causing him trouble. Now here he was, 500 years removed from everything that he had once known, waiting outside Kagome's house for her stupid Valentoon's Day surprise… or whatever she kept calling it. He was contemplating going up to the house and dragging her out even if she was half-naked, when his brain conjured the image of her naked. A low purr escaped his throat as he envisioned her warm form writhing beneath him as he…

"Hello? SESSHOMARU!?" A thin hand waggled in front of his face, pulling him from his daydream.

"Miko." Sesshomaru looked her over, she sadly wasn't naked, but the dress she was wearing left most of her chest exposed and was fairly close to being obscenely short. He smiled at the now world-famous yellow backpack that she had once again hoisted on her shoulders, "Were you preparing to do battle Kagome?"

An evil smirk twisted her mouth as her eyes twinkled merrily, "You'll just have to wait to find out."

~*~*~*~*~

Despite being a centuries old youkai, centuries removed from his time and place of origin, Sesshomaru could handle a car like nobody's business. He carefully maneuvered the car around the road that follows the Yama-no-te loop. Kagome could feel herself getting slightly giddy, she loved when he went fast. Everything about Sesshomaru seemed to scream 'fast' and 'hard'… Kagome mentally slapped herself. For some reason she couldn't help but think dirty things every time she allowed Sesshomaru to wander into her thoughts. But if she was going to be entirely truthful with herself, she really didn't mind.

Sesshomaru noticed the small smile spreading on Kagome's lips so he pressed the accelerator harder and willed the car to go faster. He could smell the beginning traces of her arousal. The small girl surprised him the first time it happened, he wasn't sure exactly what had made her so hot so he simply asked her. Her face was as red as a tomato, but she simply told him that she thoroughly enjoyed speed.

'Oh, did she ever.' Sesshomaru allowed himself a moment to remember the first time they had mated. A small shiver ran up his spine. He found himself getting more and more intrigued by the idea of Valentoon's Day and couldn't wait until they reached their destination.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome led him up to the small cabin she had managed to rent for the night and set Sesshomaru down at the small dining table before disappearing into the kitchen with her pack. After much rusting and some rather enticing smells wafting in from the kitchen Sesshomaru heard Kagome giggle as she entered the room behind him.

"I hope you're hungry," she giggled and he finally turned to face her. She wasn't wearing anything… well, any clothes at least. She did however have some odd substance covering her breasts and… "Well?" she took a page from his oh so stoic book and simply raised an eyebrow at him.

A smile spread on his lips, "I'm ravished." Kagome barely managed a smile before Sesshomaru had tackled her to the ground.

**

* * *

Well, there it is, my very first posting on FFnet. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters therein, this is just my little daydream that I decided to share with everyone. **

**I would like to thank Ichisakuraki Reiosamuka & IsabellaXMoon for their reviews. Reviews make me smile. Without further ado, here is the next little bit of Valentine's Day.**

**

* * *

  
**

The moment her back hit the ground Kagome could focus on nothing other than Sesshomaru's tongue gently licking up the whipped cream she had used to cover her breasts. He purred in appreciation, the sweet cream was the perfect accent to Kagome's slightly salty skin. His tongue snaked roughly over her breast licking up every drop of the tasty treat before he turned and administered the same loving attention on her other breast.

Kagome tried to bite back her moan and it came out as a strangled growl. Sesshomaru responded by growling back and making his way to the pile of sweets that hid her mound from view. There was the strange cream from before only here it was decorated with a strange brown goo and a strawberry.

Not even trying to hide his smirk he leaned down so his breath heated Kagome's thigh and gently picked up the strawberry with his teeth. Kagome felt him dragging something cold and wet along her stomach. She opened her eyes to see him carefully tracing her belly button with the strawberry in his mouth. She gasped and felt a jolt of expectation shooting through her nerves.

Sesshomaru's heated eyes met hers as he brought his body even with hers and fed her the strawberry, their lips finally meeting as they both nibbled and enjoyed the sweetness of the berry and each other.

Kagome moaned as she felt his obvious arousal rubbing against her thigh. She reached her hands up and started pulling Sesshomaru's shirt up over his head. He growled, not wanting to break their kiss and instead ripped through his shirt with his claws. Kagome couldn't stop the laugh his actions sent rippling through her brain.

He growled, here he was, doing some of his best work and she was laughing at him. He dipped one finger into the rest of the sweets that still covered her and rubbed at her roughly before bringing his finger to his mouth. She moaned as she watched him, but it once again turned to giggles as his face contorted at a new flavor.

"What is that odd flavor?" Sesshomaru leaned down and tasted some of it straight from the source.

Kagome's brain was trapped between pure wanton lust and the utter hilarity of Sesshomaru's face. "It's chocolate." He only nodded as he continued to lap at the syrup the covered her pelvis. Shiver after shiver filled her body each time his rough tongue would greedily run across her skin. Soon all her "treats" were gone, and she pushed Sesshomaru back from her. He growled in warning, not liking that she dared to push him away.

A slow smirk played on her features as she grabbed the bottle she had dropped when he tackled her. "Now it's my turn."

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru's self-control was quickly unraveling, and he was enjoying every minute of it. First, his little minx had offered herself up to him as a tasty Valentine's treat. Now she seemed fully intent on treating him the same way.

He looked down and watched as she deftly removed his pants, laughing when he heard her mumble, "Sometimes I wish I had claws… stupid pants." Her eyes met his and she scowled at him, "Don't laugh at me mister or you won't get your treat."

"Heaven forbid." He ran one clawed hand gently down her cheek, she smiled and leaned into his caress. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she opened the bottle in her hands and began drizzling the dark syrup over his finely chiseled chest. He gasped when the cold chocolate hit his skin only to be followed by the warm heat of Kagome's mouth. Yes, Sesshomaru decided, he certainly did like this 'chocolate,' as she had called it.

* * *

**MUAHHAHA! Sorry, but the lemon doesn't get here till the next and final chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to post, I've been very busy with college. Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate all the feedback.**

**Without further ado, here is the conclusion to Valentine's Day**

* * *

'I like chocolate. I've always liked chocolate. But seriously, chocolate covered Sesshomaru has got to be the best thing I've ever tasted. I wonder how much money I'd get if I tried to sell this?' The feeling of his claws dragging across the sensitive skin on the back of her neck brought her mind back to what she was doing. She ran her tongue down his stomach to the small nest of silver hair at the base of his now throbbing erection.

Smirking with an evil thought, Kagome swirled her tongue around the head of his member before taking as much of it as she could into her mouth. She gently worked him in and out a few times before allowing him to slide out of her mouth. Being careful not to apply too much pressure, she lightly bit down on the engorged head causing a high-pitched whimper to leak from Sesshomaru's mouth. Once he realized that the sound came from him he looked down at Kagome, watching as she teased him with her mouth again. When she let him slide out, before she could think about biting him again, Sesshomaru growled in warning.

She lifted her head and pouted, "It's no fun if you're expecting it."

"Oh, trust me. It'll be plenty of fun." He moved with such speed that Kagome hadn't realized what happened until she found her self face-to-face with the footboard. She felt Sesshomaru's hand run up the inside of her one thigh, just to skip over her most sensitive areas, and scrape his nails down the other. Kagome bit her lip to stifle her moans, then gasped in surprise when she felt Sesshomaru bite the crest of her buttocks.

"What was that for?"

"Punishment. I want to hear the sweet music of your moans." He flicked his claws deftly across the bundle of nerves that suddenly seemed to be the center of Kagome's whole being and she couldn't stifle the loud moan that his administrations yanked from her lips. "Don't worry about volume, Koi. I plan to make you scream."

At those words Kagome felt an evil shiver run through her entire being and bucked her hips back against his, enjoying the feeling of his arousal rubbing against her nub. She knew that this would be a Valentine's to remember.

~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru groaned at the feeling of her bucking back against him. He couldn't control himself anymore and gently slid himself into the warmth of her core. Her soft moan only served to urge him on and he began moving inside her. His hands gently roamed over her body, rubbing her sides then reaching down to tug at her nipples before following the curves of her body to rest on her hips before beginning the trek again. Kagome sighed at the familiar caresses that made all her nerves stand at attention as Sesshomaru paid homage to her body. He began thrusting into her with more urgency as he felt her walls constrict around him signaling the first of her orgasms. A light rub on her clit was all it took for her body to shudder beneath him.

He sat down on the bed and pulled Kagome back to rest on his body momentarily, but she, and his body, had other plans. Kagome turned and straddled his waist, placing him at her entrance and enveloping him in her warmth in one deft movement. He groaned at the feeling and Kagome covered his mouth with hers, drinking in his small growls as she began grinding her hips against him.

With a sly grin Kagome teased her lover, "And here I thought you were going to make me scream."

"Oh, trust me… I will." With that Sesshomaru reached one hand down and tweaked her nub sending a wicked pulse through her body, awakening all her nerve endings. He dug his claws into her hips as he began to guide her up and down on his shaft. She couldn't stop the moans coming from her lips as he began nuzzling and nipping at her breasts. Though she couldn't quite understand why, they had become very sensitive as of late and him merely rubbing them was enough to make her moan.

Suddenly she felt him smile against her breast and she stiffened when she realized what he planned to do. He increased the pace of his thrusts and just when Kagome started moaning for even more speed he bit down on her left breast, the sharp points of his fangs drawing blood which he hurriedly lapped up. Kagome was swept away on a tide of pleasure, her climax came with the scream that Sesshomaru had promised. The feeling of Kagome's velvety walls clamping down around him was enough to send Sesshomaru over the edge and he found his release inside her.

The two of them lay on the bed, content to merely be near the other. Sesshomaru smiled, if his senses hadn't failed him, he was going to… "Sesshy? Did you enjoy your Valentine's Day gift?"

"Why, yes Koi. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Kagome smiled, "Good, I'm glad." She lay on her side gently stroking the soft skin of his chest. "You know, there's another tradition in this era."

"Oh?" 'If it's anything like this one I'm sure I'll love it.'

"Next month is White Day. It's a day when the men treat the women to something in return for the woman's gift on Valentine's Day." Noticing Sesshomaru's lack of response, she smiled. "All I want is for you to make time to be alone with me."

"Trust me Kagome. That event does not need a special holiday to happen. But, we will see about something else special happening for this 'White Day'." Kagome smiled, she was already looking forward to their next 'special holiday' together.


End file.
